


Hiraeth

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Merlin remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

leather gloves, glinting mail, the smell of boot polish

wrinkled linens, soggy golden hair, the itch of hay

he remembers magic meadows crowns kinships warriors queens poisons potions

 

he remembers that you laughed and the sun blazed with jealousy  
remembers the stars in your hair  
the sea in your mouth  
the spring blossoms in your chest  
remembers wanting you to never fade like the sunset behind you  
wanting to keep all your reds and golds and purples for himself

 

he remembers these things, the things that never fade; the things so far in the past they feel like they never existed but have yet to exist at the same time, the way water is sometimes so white hot it freezes your aching hands.

 

they say it's beautiful, to love a place that is no more, but they don't know how it feels to yearn for something that can never yearn back.


End file.
